A dreaded secret
by alice Orihara Scarlet
Summary: Sakura is more then happy finding out she has been allowed in to konoha private high school, the only problem is she has to attend as a guy if shes discovered she will be kicked out, what happens when a certian Uchiha confesses he knows her secret. ORIGINALLY WRITTEN BY FLUFFLY APPLES! I ADOPTED FLUFFYAPLLES STORY. ALL CREDITS GO TO FLUFFLYAPPLES!
1. Chapter 1

_Ring...please...ring _I thought looking up at the clock that just so happen to be at the front of the class behhined Fuji- sensei, who was talking about math or english or something boring like that.

"And that students, is how dogs give birth." Fuji- sensei daid throwing his arms up wildly and twitching crazily.

Or he could be talking randomly as usual. I sighed, face palming why did he end up being our teacher? We learned absolutely nothing and middle school graduaction was just around the corner, not to mention I hadn't picked a high school yet. I could feel the stess buildubg up inside me. I looked over the class to see if any of them looked as stressed as I was.

And of course none of them did. The boys cheered and banged their desks excitedly as Fuji- sensei pulled out a piacture of dogs...erm mating. The girls painted each other nails and texted people.

For the love of god why did I ebd up in such a retarded middle school! I would make sure to actually read about what high school I'm going to go to instead of picking a random name and applying.

_ZING ZING ZING _

Finally the broken school bell rang loudly and painfully I quickly grabbed my bag and dashed out of the class room door. Freedom YES!

"I'm home!" I sighed, slipping my shoes off and walking in our family's small kitchen.

"Welcome home, Sakura. How was school?" my mom asked, slicing carrots for dinner.

Her back turned to me. Her long pink hair pulled into a pony tail. Her trademark navy green apron was wrapped around her small. Geez, why was my mom so...cute?

"Same old, same old." I took a can of root beer from the fridge and chugged it.

"I see." she smiled, paused, and the said what I knew she was going to say.

"So have you decided on a high school yet? You only have two weeks to choose."

I shrugged, then looked down at my feet, " I...um don't know yet. I'll figure it out."

My mother's face changed from concern to a smirk.

"Well I actually sent a request for you to go to a school a few week agao and I today got a letter saying that you were accepted."

I paused. I was completely shocked that my mother had done this without telling me anything. I was also shocked that I was actually accepted. I was nervous to ask, but I knew there was no way of out of it.

"Umm, what school?"

My mom had a huge grin on her face, "Konoha private high school."

I spat the root beer out of my mouth in shock, some root beer dripping of my chin.

"How did you pull that off?"

Mother put a finger to her chin and winked, "Well I happen to know the owner of the school. We were classmates back in the day."

I was so happy. Konoha private school was the extremely rich and power of geniuses.

Both I was not. I was a middle class and had a C plus average.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I gave my mom a tight bear hug.

She laughed and pulled away.

"But for you to be able to go there you kinda have to dress like a boy."

My stomach clenched...

"WHY?" I chocked.

"Well... you see the list for girls to go to Konoha was already full, so, I sighed you up as a boy." she smiled nervously.

I fell to my knees. Why me!? How could I possibly pass off as a boy. I was never around boys, except at scgool my father had run off with another woman when I was five. This was much...I then something else.

"Mom?"

"Um, yes Sakura?"

I gulped ,"What about...my hair." I stroked the ends nervously.

It was finally past my back, I had been growing it out forever,

"Well, it's going to have to be cut.. a lot."

"NOOOOOO!" I jumped to my feet and ran for the door.

"Wait right there, Sakura!" My mom grabbed me by my beloved hair and dragged me towards the bathroom.

"Wait not now! I don't want to start high school till two weeks from now PLEASEEEEEEE!"

Despite me begging, mom cut my hair. It was just slightly past my ears. The two week past by quickly. My classmates never really mention my short hair. I guess none of them cared. I passed all my exams, that made me happy, I didn't have to go re-do it like the rest of the class did, Fuji- sensei wore a dress to grad... crazy old man and I was now dreading high school. My life SUCKS how the hell am I going to pass off as a GUY!?


	2. Chapter 2

I stood in awe at the building in front of me, Konoha private high school. It looked exactly how I thought it would, huge, and classy. I shifted nervously on my feet. Students stepped out of their fancy sports cars and limousines. The girls wore a classic styled uniform, but you could tell it was top qaulity, just by looking at it. The color was dark green with the skirt falling just slightly past the knees. The guys uniform, _my _uniform was black with a black tie. I had to admit, it was pretty comfy.

I suddenly felt like I was going to pass out. I know I'm going to be discovered as a girl. What kind of guy has _PINK _hair? I then remembered what my mom said to me this morning.

_"Sakura at school your name will be Ren Haruno, cool name huh? Here is your uniform, I'm sure you'll look adorable, in a boy kind of way. Hahahadon't let yourself be discovered or you will have to switch school. My friend, the owner of Konoha high school is doing this as a favor, but if your found out there's nothing he can do."_

I inhaled the exhaled.

_"DON'T BE NERVOUS SAKURA! YOU CAN DO THID! YOU WILL BE MUST LIKE ONE OF THE GUYS IN NO TIME! CHAA!" _

My inner self cheered, my outer self disagreed completely.

Okay all I had to do now was walk through that door, come on two feet.

It took all the courage in me to move one foot when suddenly I was crashed into spiky haired blonde, causing me to fall to the ground. The blonde had also fallen.

"Whoa sorry about that dude!" the blonde said, rubbing that back of his head sheepishly.

I paused for a second...dude? He called me a dude! YES! That means I do look liek a boy, maybe I won't be discovered after all.

"Oh that's alright, ah I mean!" I depend my voice to sound more manly? "That's alright man, I shouldn't have been standing there like a retard."

The blond laughed, then stood up, he grabbed me roughly by the arm and pulled me up too.

"You're new right? I'm Naruto Uzamaki. I've gone here since middle school, what's you name?"

"I saku- I mean I'm Ren Haruno, it's cool matting you...bro?"

Ugh, I probably sound like an idiot.

"You too! Now I gotta find that stupid Teme, see you later Ren!"

Naruto then dashed away in a different direction, wait if this "teme" was the way did Naruto run over here and knock me over?

I sighed as I rubbed my sore hip. Weird guy... but now I was more confident about how I looked. I could now walk through the doors without having to worry.

The inside was even classier then the outside and even looked bigger. I looked down at my map and my list of classes that I had gotten from the office. So I have home room with Kakashi- sensei first, in room one- twenty. I wonder where that is, maybe I could ask someone.

I walked down many halls, I couldn't help wanting to see what was going on. I walked around the corner to where screaming was coming from. I was shocked to see about twenty girls surrounding a raven haired boy my age. He had a look of hatred on his face. He was pinned to his locker with no way of escape.

"SASUKE I LOVE YOU! I'VE LOVED YOU SINCE MIDDLE SCHOOL!"

"NO SASUKE- KUN. I LOVE YOU! I MADE BOXED LUNCH, PLEASE EAT IT!"

"I WANNA BE WITH YOU FOR EVERRRRR!"

I WANNA HAVE YOU BABIES!"

I stood there flabbergasted..that poor guy. Though I had to admit, he was very, very, very attractive. So I guess it wouldn't be that surprising he had fan but...that many at one time would make anyone crazy, he handles it well it was pretty impressive.

"TEME, there you are! I've been all looking for you, bastard!" a familiar voice screamed.

The fans girls paused, then spread apart so Naruto could get to this "Sasuke".

"What do you want, dobe?" Sasuke said, his dark eyes narrowing.

"We have to get to class NOW or we are going to be late for home room." Naruto pointed an angry finger, "I am not cleaning the toilets AGAIN!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Whatever, let's go."

The fan girls moaned and groaned, but Sasuke went with Naruto.

I then realized I had get to class to and still didn't know where it was. I looked around to see if I could find someone to ask. I didn't really wanted to ask a fan girl, so I ignored them. I spotted a girl with long dark blue hair and white colored eyes. She didn't look like a fan girl, so I decided to ask her. She was entering her locker combo when I walked up to her.

"Um, excuse me!" I used my manly voice.

The blue haired girl turned around.

"Oh..um y- yes?" the girl said shyly.

"Do you know where Kakashi- sensei home room class is?"

"Yes, t- that's my home room, would you like me to take you there?" she asked looking down.

"Sure! That would be great! Thanks!"

"No problem." the girl smiled softly.

"I'm Ren Haruno by the way. What's your name?"

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga. N- nice to meet you Haruno- san."

"Just call me Ren." I smiled.

"You don't need to add the "san" part." I added.

"Uh...okay Ren." Hinata blushed.

It was still strange introducing my-self as Ren instead of Sakura, but I guess I would get use to it.

I fallowed Hinata down the hall. I memorized how to get there so I wouldn't get lost next time.

"Well it is." Hinata opened the door.

We both went inside. I looked around there were actually a lot of students. Way more than there was at my old school. "Our home room teacher is usually late," Hinata placed her stuff on a desk.

"Okay." I said, still looking around the class when I heard-

"YO REN OVER HERE, OVERR HEREEE!" Naruto's voice?

I looked around, but I still couldn't see him. I then noticed a few girls around a desk blocking the veiw of the people sitting. The only reason I knew Naruto was there was because I could see a single blond spike and a hand waving above the girls' heads. I looked over to Hinata, who was red as a tomato. I patted her head.

"Thanks for helping me."

Hinata only nodded and turned away.

I shrugged then walked towards Naruto. Naruto grinned at me when I got to him. The other girls pn the other hand gave me somewhat rude looks, what was with them?

"What's up?" I asked, glancing at the girls who were now giving me evil glares.

"I wanted to introduce you to teme." Naruto gestured to his right. Then for the first time I noticed Sasuke was there...so that's why the girls were swarming and giving me death glares. Even though I was dressed as a boy, did I look like a homosexual or something?

That would be pretty awkward.

"Sasuke this is Ren Haruno. He's new and pretty cool. I mean I crashed into him pretty hard this morning and he didn't even threaten to kill me."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at me, I shrugged and looked at Naruto.

"Ren this is Sasuke Uchiha. HE'S A BASTARD!" Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"And your still a dobe." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes.

"TEME!'

"Dobe."

"TEME!"

"Dobe."

I couldn't help but snicker at that. I could tell that they were pretty close friends.

"I want to introduce you to the rest of my friends to!" Naruto said, finally stopping at his name calling.  
"That would be cool." I said smiling.

"Alright." Naruto cheered.

Naruto had introduced me to his friends Shikamaru Nara, a lazy looking guy with a pinapple hair do.

Kiba Inuzaka, a guy that secretly snuck his dog Akamaaru into class, and Choji Akimichi a chubby guy that was constant eating chips.

They were all really nice and talkative with me. I felt like I was already fitting in. They did ask about my hair and why it was pink. It was difficult explaining that it was natural and I couldn't dye it, but they did believe me so it wasn't so bad.

The only one who was not talking was Sasuke. I wondered if he was shy or something. It was hard for me to keep my eyes off him. He was just so good looking. His raven hair pale skin and dark eyes to match him so well I didn't want to look like a homo so I forced myself not to stare,

Kakashi- sensei showed up very late, spoke for about five minutes, stopped then pulled out a orange book that said "Ich, icha paradise" on the cover. A few students face palmed, Naruo screamed, "PERVERT", then went right back to talking. I spoke with Hinata for a while too.

Class went by pretty fast, this school really wasn't so bad. I think I'm going to like coming to Konoha High.


	3. Chapter 3

_Beep, beep, beep!_

My alarm clock rang annoyingly in my ears. I groaned, rolled over, and reached for my clock to see what time it was. Seven fifteen.

I frowned, forced myself up, then stretched. I hated having to wake up, especially when I was in deep sleep.

Although, I was kind of excited, Naruto had invited me to have lunch with him, Sasuke and the rest of his friends. It felt good having people as you to eat with them, at my old school, I was a complete loner.

I didn't like any of the people there... but still, it was kind of lonely. I really liked Naruto. He was friendly and open about pretty much everything.

I jelled my hair into a boy style and put on my uniform. I went down stairs to say "good morning" to my mom.

Mom smiled and handed me my lunch.

"Have a good day at school _son._" mom laughed.

"Yeah, yeah." I smirked, then went off to school.

Being a boy wasn't so hard to be honest. I kind of liked it, I didn't have to worry about looking good or anything like that.

First period today was P.E. with Gai- sensei. He was pretty intense and his eye brows gave me the creeps. On the plus side, Naruto and Sasuke were in P.E. class too, so I could at least talk to some one. Gei- semsei mini me was also there helping out. Tenten and Neji were also there, it turned out Neji was Hinata's cousin. I thought they were related by thier eyes and I was right!

"I'M GOING TO DO WAY MORE LAPS THAN YOU TEME!" Naruto yelled, fist pumping as he had.

"Hn. You can try dobe." Sasuke said in a very uncaring voice.

They began racing around the track. They were going so fast that they looked like blurs.

Gai- sensei was going on about youth and what now while Rock Lee, Gai's mini me cried tears of joy.

Neji and Tenten kind of just stood there ignoring everything.

I began doing laps. I was pretty good at track, so this was easy for me. Naruto and Sasuke had tied on their little race, this did not please Naruto.

"TEME, you cheated!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "I wouldn't need to cheat while racing you... dobe."

"Ren, who ran better me or Sasuke?!" Naruto said, staring right at me.  
"Um...I wasn't really watching your race." I lied, taking a sip from my water bottle.

Naruto crossed his arms, "I'll beat you at something else."

"Whatever." Sasuke walked away, leaving a fuming Naruto.

"That Ssuke makes me so mad." turning to me with a twisted up face.

"But your best friends right?" I laughed.

Naruto looked at me like I had two heads.  
"What! Friends with that teme! No way!" he then stormed off in to the changing room.

I fallowed. It was embarrassing, but I had to change, I didn't look at any of the guys, just walked into one of the private changing rooms, then waited to make sure all the guys were fully clothed. I checked the vest under my uniform that kept my chest from showing, then I walked out.

At lunch, I sat with with Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, and Neji. It was outside under a bog tree, we used a blanket Choji brought to sit on

"And then! He said I was eating way too much ramen, and I was like "you can never have enough ramen," then the old guy closed it. I was like, " og my god what are you doing and-"

"No one cares dobe." Sasuke said cutting off Naruto's rant on how he got kicked out of his favorite Ramen place.

"What did you say TEME!"

"He's right...please stop talking." Neji said giving Naruto a really irritated look.

Naruto grumbled, then turned away. Shikamaru laughed and Choji continued to eat chips.

Everyone was talking about random things, when a high pitched voice called "SASUKE- KIN!"

Naruto smirked, "Oh look _Sasuke- kun, _it's your girlfriend."

Girlfriend? I was kind of surprised. I didn't think Sasuke would have a girlfriend since he never really talked to anyone except Naruto.

Sasuke gave Naruto a death glare, "She's not my girlfriend."

I looked up, a girl with reddish hair and red glasses walked towards the tree we were sitting under.

She sat really close to Sasuke. She leaned her head on his shoulder and said, "Why don't you answer my text's honey or call me back."

Sasuke twitched.

"Go away."

"Now is that any way to treat your girlfriend?" the red haed complained.

"You're not my girlfriend, go away."

"I'll be Mrs. Karin Uchiha someday."

Naruto burst out laughing, hitting the ground with his fist.

Sasuke's face flushed.

Kiba joined in with Naruto's laughter.

"No you won't!" Sasuke snapped.

Karin's eyes filled with tears, then she ran away crying, "Sasuke you're heartless" could be heard from the distance.

"Look, you made Mrs. Uchiha cry." Shikamaru smirked.

"Shut up all of you." Sasuke said, glaring slightly.

I wondered what that was all about, I turned to Naruto.

"Uh... is she going to be okay?"

Naruto had a goofy grin in his face, "She will be over it by tomorrow and back to stalking Sasuke in no time, dattebayo!"

I guess she's just another crazy fan-girl...must be hard for Sasuke. I feel pretty bad for him.

At the end of the day, I was late getting out of class, (I wanted to stay longer to study)...and I was in a hurry to go home. I ran out of the door and was just about to run down the stairs to the gate when I noticed a familiar raven hair guy standing by the tree that we all ate under earlier today. I wasn't sure if I should talk to him or not, I'd never actually spoken to him alone. In the end, I decided to see what he was doing.

"Uh, hey Sasuke, what are you doing here all alone?"

Sasuke looked at me with an annoyed look, "nothing," he muttered, turning away from me.

He's pretty hard to talk to...

"Just waiting for a ride?" I said trying to keep the conversation going.  
"No."

I twitched, he's more anti- social than me.

"When are you going home? It's kind of getting chilly right."

"Your annoying."

I twitched even more...this was going nowhere.

"Well I'm just gonna... go home. Talk to you later Sasuke."

I turned to walk away, to get out of this very awkward situation.

"I know you're a girl.."

My whole body froze. I felt like I couldn't breathe. i was only able to force out on word.

"What?"


	4. Chapter 4

"What...hahaahah Sasuke, that's a funny joke. I didn't know you had such a good sense of humor."

My stomach clenched and I could tell I was shaking, how did he know? When did he find out, oh god this is bad... very, very bad. Did I do something to make him think i was a girl?

Sasuke walked up closer to me so that he could look right into my eyes, his already dark eyes darkened even more.

"You are a girl and your name is Sakura Haruno." his stare never leaving mine.

Oh god! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! He knows my name too!  
"_KILL HI. IT'S THE ONLY WAY! BASH HIS HEAD WITH A HAMMER AND RUN AWAY, GO ALL HIGURASHI ON HIS ASS. NO ONE WILL SUSPECT SWEET LITTLE SAKURA."_

My inner self shrieked.

My outer self rejected that idea right away, no, I can't kill him. I'm no good with blood.

I'll try to make him think it was a mistake...

"What dude, are you kidding me? Do I look like a girl to you? And, Sakura- REALLY? Ha- ha, come one man, is it because of my hair.. I can't help that it's... well pink."

Sasuke's face never changed, damn it!

"Stop playing games. I've known from the beginning." Sasuke said, giving me an even more annoyed look.

I gave up on trying to fool him...

"Okay... okay, how did you know?" I said, dropping my guy voice.

"Sasuke smirked, "My father told me."

I was very confused, his father?

"Uh, what do you mean?"

"My father owns this school, he's the one that let you come here.''

I felt relieved hearing that, so that's how he knew.

"So I can trust you not to tell anyone... right?" I said feeling a lot better.  
"I don't know, it might be interesting to see how people react." Sasuke smirked even more, "What are you going to for me to keep my mouth shut."

"Wait... what!" black mail! NO WAY!

_FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! KILL HIM! DO IT! DO IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! DRILL HIS GOD DAMN SEXY EYES OUT!_

Sexy?

_COME ONE, YOU WERE THINKING IT TO!_

Uh no I wasn't...

_WE ARE THE SAME PERSON, SO YES... YOU WERE._

Just go away!

"What do you want me to do?" I resisted the urge to punch him in the face.

He gave me a look that looked like he was thinking seeply.

"You can be my slave for as long as you go to school here."

"What, NO! I refuse! What about your father, he's allowing me to come here as long as I'm not discovered. Shouldn't you be helping me? Not black mailing me?"

"I don't care about what my father thinks, I _think_ it will be fun having my own personal slave."

I grabbed him by the shirt, "You are twisted!" Sasuke smirked, he moved his head closer to my neck and whispered in my ear. I shivered from his warm breathe on my neck.

"Maybe I am."

I pushed him away, showed him the middle finger, then ran off. What a bastard! He must be some sort of sadist! Me, a slave! No way! I already have one secret, I don't need another! I ran all th eway home. I slammed the door on my way in, then I ran up stairs, slamming my bed room too! I flopped on my bed, then pull the covers over my entire body.

This SUCKS! Maybe I should call Ino... I took my cell phone out of my pocket, then dialed Ino's number.

_Ring, ring, ring, ring_

"Hello Ino speaking." a cheerful voice sang on the other end of the phone.

"Hey Ino, it's me."

"FOREHEAD! HOW'S IT GOING GIRL! WHY DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME!" Ino was almost screaming.

"Sorry Ino pig, I've been busy with school."

"Oh really. School's more important than me!"

"Ha- ha you know what I mean, anyways, something horrible just happen to me."

Ino's tone changed to a more serious one. "What happen, are you being bullied again?"

I cringed at the memories of me being bullied by some girls back in elementary school.

"No not that... well kind of. Let me explain."

I told everything that had happen from me dressing as a boy to Sasuke black mailing me.

"That is actually pretty hot."

"INO!" it was not hot... at all.

"Ha- ha sorry forehead well... my advice is to do whatever he says, he _is _the son of the guy that owns the building. He could kick you out, just like that!

"I know that... you not helpful, why do I even call you?"

"Because you love me duh!"

I rolled my eyes, "Well I gotta go Ino. Talk to you later."

"Okay bye! Call me more often! It's so boring in America!"

"I will, I will. Bye." I hung up, how could I live through tomorrow... ugh WHY ME!

**Sasuke point of view**

"TEME! Wait up."

I could hear the annoying voice of that stupid dobe coming closer and closer to me. I tried to keep my pace up to get away from him, but suddenly he was right beside me.

"Did you do the home work?" Naruto asked, scratching his ass.

"I'm not letting you copy off me."

"AW COME ON TEME."

"No dobe.."

"Fine I'll ask Ren, I'm sure he will let me." Naruto said, crossing his arms.

I could help but smirk at the comment I was looking forward to seeing my little sleeve.

''What makes you think that.''

''Well because Ren's really nice and for a boy, he's cute!" Naruto paused, "Wait. NO not in that way, I'm not GAY! I was just saying he has a really cute personality... wait that doesn't sound right either!"

I continued to ignore the dobe as much as I could, I enjoyed watching Naruto thinking he was attracted to a guy, probably a little too much. We made it to class and there I saw her talking to the Hyuga cousins when she hears us come in. She turned around her short pink hair, twirling- we made eye contact. She glared at me, her eyes full of hatred. I showed her one of my best smirks. Her emeralds eyes narrowed and she went right back to talking to the younger Hyuga.

"Hey teme, what did you do to Ren, he looks like he wants to kill you." Naruto said, giving me a confused look.

"Nothing.: I muttered, walking to my seat, six annoying girls walked over to talk to me, but the only girl I wanted to talk to was _Sakura._

"What!" Sakura aksed, giving me a dirty look, clearly angry with me asking to talk to her alone.

"I have a job for you."

She looked like she really wanted punch me.

"Fine, what is it?"

I pulled out five folders, filled with work that had to be done.

"Home work." I handed them to her- she opened one folder and her eyes widened,

"I'm not even in this class, how am I supposed to do it!"

"You'll figure it out... if not everyone's going to know about you being a girl."

"FINE!" Sakura yelled, taking all my home work with her,

This was going to be even better than I thought."

"Oh Sasuke- kun." I heard that stupid bitch Karin's annoying voice.

I had no time for her... so I made a run for it.

**Sakura's point of view**

I stormed down the hall. How could that... uchiha! Be so cruel! I didn't even do anything to him and he forced me to be his slave. I walked to my locker. I entered my combination and tried opening it... it didn't open. GOD DAMN IT! I punched it until there was a hole.

"Whoa... someone's in a bad mood." I looked up to see Shikamaru grinning.

"Oh... hey."

"You do realize that's not your locker right."

"Huh?"

Shikamaru pointed to the locker next to the one I destroyed.

"That's yours." he tried to hold in a laugh. "You destroyed Rock Lee's locker."

I then noticed a few nasty photos of Gai- sensei. WOOPS.

"Is something wrong?" Shikamaru asked, poking at the now broken locker.

"No... I'm just tired that's all. Tell Lee I'm sorry and that I'll pay the school for the damages."

Shikamaru shrugged, "Hope you, uh, wake up soon."

"Thanks." I sighed, then walked away as I turned the corner, I heard a voice say "WHAT IN THE POWER OF YOUTH HAPPEN TO MY LOCKER, GAI SENSEI'S PHOTOS! NOOOOOOO. WHYYYYYYY. WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY"

I then heard Shikamaru's loud laughter.

That night I was up until midnight doing all that stupid jerk's homework, now I was really going to be tired.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sakura, are you sick? Your pale and your eyes are all baggy!" mom said concern in her voice she was in the middle of making my lunch when I had gloomily walked down the stairs.

"No, I just didn't get enough sleep, that's all."

"Why? Were you on the phone with Ino all night again."

I couldn't tell my mom that I was SLAVE to her friend's son and that I was doing all his home work, that would be far to awkward.

"Yeah, she was talking nonstop, I just couldn't get away." I fake laughed.

Mom gave me a question look... I hated when she looked at me like that, like it meant she thought something else was up.

"Well, try to go to bed sooner, here's your lunch, have a good day at school."

"Thanks." I took the boxed lunch gently from her, then left for hell... oh I mean school.

I knew this was going to be another horrible day with mister emo face.

And as I thought- there he was in all his Uchiha glory- standing at the tree were he confessed he knew I was a girl.

When he saw me coming, he smirked, then started walking towards me.

_"IT'S NOT TO LATE TO KILL HIM, I SEE A SHOVEL THE JANITOR WAS USING TO PLANT FLOWERS IN THE GARDEN! SMASH HIS FACE WITH IT."_

Not now inner-self, go away.

_"GRRRR."_

"Well" the Uchiha asked, towering over me with that damn smirk on his face.

"Here, be grateful, I spent all night working on this."

I handed him all his stupid homework. He took it from me, opened one of the folders, looked it over, walked over to the trash can, then threw them all AWAY.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" all my hard work... wasted!

"You got almost all the questions wrong, plus I've already done it."

I grabbed him by the shirt, "THEN WHAT DID YOU NEED ME FOR!"

He stared... then moved his face closer to mine and said, "You're making a scene."

"What?" I turned my head to the direction he was looking, and to my horror about twenty people were staring at us, the girls had heart shaped eyes and the guy snickered and whispered to each other. I quickly let go, then ran for the doors.

NOW I REALLY DO LOOK LLIKE A HOMOSEXUAL with all my rage, I felt like punching something, so I punched the first thing I saw- a weird clay sculpture that looked like a two year old made it.

With one hit, it crumbled to pieces. I sighed... I felt a little better, but I wouldn't for long. I had home room first period today, it's like I can't escape him.

I slowly made my way to home room when I heard from behind me the cry of Rock Lee.

" MY ART PROJECT OF GAI- SENSEI NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."

Whoops... sorry lee... I quickly sped up my pace.

In home room, I took my seat next to Hinata. She smiled and greeted me.

Like my mom, she asked if I had enough sleep. I told her I was up all night doing home work.

I said it to her, but my eyes were looking straight at Sasuke. He noticed this, looked at me right in the eye and gave me a small smirk.

Naruto saw me looking their way so he gestured for me to come over their side of the class room. I groaned inwardly, got up, and walked over to them to see what Naruto wanted.

He looked like he had some idea going on in his head.

"Wanna hang out with us at the mall today?" Naruto asked excitedly.

That... was not such a good idea at first of all if someone saw me, second... my eyes shifted to Sasuke... I don't really wanna be around him! More than I have to.

"Um, sorry Naruto, I kind of-"

"That sounds like a good idea good idea." Sasuke said, looking our ways, his eyes saying _you better come or else..._

I choked.. that damn chicken butt... face..?

"Wow! Even teme agrees!" Naruo face looked more than shicked.

"This is a first! Sasuke never wants to do stuff, you gotta come Ren!"

Naruto's eyes sparkled with hope... I looked away... no.. don't give in to his cuteness or Sasuke chicken butt evilness.

Naruto's eyes sparkled more intensely. Sasuke's evilness grew and grew... it felt like the room was becoming smaller and smaller.

"OKAY FINE!'

_"I THOUGHT YOU HAD MORE FIGHT IN YOU SAKURA."_

Shut up! You always show up when you're not welcome.

_"FINE, BUT SINCE YOUR GOING ANYWAYS GET ME A BURGER AND A FROZEN LEMONADE FROM THE FOOD COURT."_

That... actually sounds good.

Naruto cheered.

I dared not look at Sasuke.

"Morning class!"

Kakashi- sensei had finally shown up.

"YOUR LATE AGAIN OLD MAN."

Naruto called.

Kakashi- sensei rolled his eyes, "Well you see, I was helping deliver a baby this morning so..."

"LIAR!" Naruto accused.

The rest of the class nodded in agreement.

"Well anyways, do you what you kids do.. I'm going to work on my reading."

He pulled out his little orange book.

Everyone face palm.

At the end of the day, I called my mom and told her I was going to be late coming home when I told her I was going to the mall with friends. She was very excited.

I met Sasuke and Naruto in front of the tree. Shikamaru and the rest of the guys had other things to do so they couldn't come. That was unfortunate for me since that meant it would be harder to avoid Sasuke.

"You guys ready for some SHOPPING!" Naruto said- shaking his fist in the air.

"You sound like a queer." Sasuke said, shaking his head.

"WANNA SAY THAT AGAIN?" Naruto yelled, trying to throw a punch at Sasuke, Sasuke dodged of course.

Damn I would love to see that..

When we got to the mall, Naruto instantly wanted to go in to the arcade.

We stayed there for about forty- five minutes, watching Naruto kill aliens on on the games.

Sasuke soon got annoyed and said,

"I'm out of here."

"What! But I haven't passed level seven yet."

"You haven't even beat levek one yet."

"Well I'm staying until I get the top score." Naruto said, crossing his arms.

"That's fine. We will just walk around until you give up or run out of money."

"I don't care what you do. DIE ALIEN SCUM!"

Wait. 'WE'? Oh NO. I am not walking alone with evil chicken butt man.

Before I could protest, Sasuke had me by the arm- pulling me out of the arcade.

"LET GO!" I snapped, yanking my arm away from him.

Sasuke showed me one of his trade mark smirks.

"Come on _Sakura._"

"Ew. Don't say my name like that..."

"Like what _Sakura_?" the way he said it made me shiver, but I was not going to let him know that.

"What are we going anyways? I said, feeling even more tired than before.

"Well, I'm going to buy a few things and you're going to carry the bags, that's what we're doing."

"Are you kidding me?"

He was already walking towards a store... that bastard is a demon.

I quickly caught up to him in the store when a sales girl walked towards us.

"Can I help you?" it sounded like she was talking to both of us, but her eyes were only on Sasuke.

"No." Sasuke mumbled, pulling me from the girl.

"Are you sure? Really, I bet I find something you will like." the girl had heart shaped eyes, poor thing. She was now under the Uchiha spell.

"Your annoying. Leave us alone." Sasuke said, not even looking at the girls face.

The girl had a look of hurt on her face. She turned away and went to help another customer.

"That was mean, you could be nicer." I said, glaring at him.

He only shrugged. Then he started pulling out random clothing and throwing then into my arms. He walked towards the girls' section. He looked through the racks, then pulled out a pink and white dress with lace decorated on it.

"Wow, I didn't know you liked dresses." I laughed, "I bet it suits you!"

"It's not for me." Sasuke glared.

"Then who's it for? Your girlfriend... who's name is Karin." I laughed even harder.

"You're trying it on." Sasuke said, tossing the dress on top of everything else I was holding.

"WHAT! NO WAY!"

"You will put it on... or else everyone will know your secret., and you will be-"

"I know! I know!" I said, cutting him off.

He smirked, then walked towards the changing room.

I frowned at the dress hanging up in my changing room. I came dressed as a guy. It would look so weird for me to walk out wearing a dress.

I did however like it... a lot actually. Out of habit, I checked the price tag. I almost fainted. Three hundred fifty dollars for a dress! A DRESS. I sighed, even if I like it, I wouldn't be able to buy it. I slipped it on, then looked at myself in the mirror. It did look good on me. It was actually pretty sexy. I blushed at thinking of myself like that.

_Knock knock knock_

"Are you done changing?"

Wow, Sasuke was already done changing. I gave myself one last look over at the mirror, then opened the door.

He stood there in a black and white shirt and black jeans. It looked pretty good on him.

Sasuke nodded.

"Well?" I said, looking down.

This was getting really embarrassing.

"It's better than the uniform." his expression never changing.

"Gee thanks." I returned to my changing room and put the uniform back on.

After Sasuke had picked what he was buying, he took the dress from the rack I put it on, then walked towards the cash register.

'Hey, what are you doing?" I said, catching up to him. Why was he so fast.

He raised an eye brow. "Buying clothes."

"Not that!" I exclaimed, " the dress."

'You don't want it?" He said, staring blankly.

"Well of course I want it, but I can't afford it.. it's three hundred fifty! Three hundred fifty!"

"You're not buying it, I am." he then put the clothes on the counter and bought them all.

"Why did you do that!" I asked shocked that he would spend so much on me!

"Because I felt like it." Sasuke said, giving me the bag with the dress in it.

"Now, come on. Naruto's probably running out of money."

I sighed... what was with this guy? Was he evil, or not evil?


End file.
